


Happy Ending

by Thefishywitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness all around, F/M, Massages, Suggestive Themes, definitely ends in implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefishywitch/pseuds/Thefishywitch
Summary: Post mission massages are always nice, especially from your weapon partner slash boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this OTP prompts post: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/148525358202/imagine-person-b-giving-person-a-a-massage-person

It all started out innocently enough. They had just returned from a mission, stumbling back home exhausted and jet lagged and both looking forward to getting to sleep in their own bed. Getting to travel was a nice perk of their job, but the novelty of sleeping in hotels definitely wore off after a while.

“I can’t believe Ki- Lord Death sent us on that mission.” Even a few years after his coronation Maka was still getting used to their old friend also being their boss. “Even a NOT pair could have handled that.”

“Whatever, I’m just glad to finally get off that plane.” Soul yawned. “How’s your shoulder?”

“Still a little sore. I think I might have pulled something, but I’ll be fine.” She circled her arm, wincing as it sent a jolt of pain through it. Soul shot her a look.

“I’m fine!” she insisted, digging in her pocket for their keys and unlocking the door. They shuffled inside, dropping suitcases to the floor and tossing jackets aside haphazardly.

“I could give you a shoulder rub, if you want?” Soul offered, kicking off his shoes.

“Mmm, that actually sounds great! Hold on, let me take a shower first.”

She kicked off her boots and slipped away towards the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it would go and sighing as the warm water hit her tired muscles. Once she was clean and refreshed she got comfortable in a pair of sweats and a tank top, leaving her damp hair to air dry, and went to find Soul.

As it turned out, he was already in her bed - their bed, they had been sharing it regularly for at least a few months now. He also evidently had chosen to go topless, his lithe but still well built physique on full display. Combined with the way that he was laid out comfortably with his arms behind his head it made for a very nice view, and she took a few moments to appreciate it before remembering what they were doing.

“Ready!”

“Okay, get over here and lay down.”

She happily obliged, flopping down on her stomach and using her arms as a pillow. The mattress dipped as Soul crawled up beside her, and she let out a content little noise as he started on her back.

At first all was well. She instantly relaxed as he kneaded her sore shoulders, gently at first and then slowly applying more pressure as he went. She practically melted into the sheets under his practiced hand, sending out a silent thanks to the gods for considerate weapon boyfriends with magical pianist fingers. Within minutes her eyes were shut and she waited for the seductive siren song of sleep to arrive and whisk her away.

Then everything went downhill when he swung his leg over her and settled on the small of her back.

Her eyes shot open, the pleasant drowsy fog quickly clearing. She sent him a look and an inquisitive hum over her shoulder.

“Gotta get a better angle,” he explained.

Oh, yes, of course. This was fine. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done this before; back when their relationship was strictly platonic, that was. Just because things had changed between them recently didn’t mean she couldn’t handle a shirtless Soul hovering over her while he gave her a chaste massage.

So then why was she suddenly hyper aware of the feeling of his hands on her bare skin? His fingers trailed down her spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and she bit back a gasp. No, keep it together. This was not the time! She did have some self control, after all!

Except apparently she didn’t, because soon she was squirming under her partner’s touch while also trying and failing to ignore the fact that said partner’s crotch was currently very close to her ass. This was a problem. This was a very big problem, if the molten heat pooling between her legs was any indication. She pressed her face into her arms to muffle a whine as she rubbed her thighs together in in search of some relief.

That was when she noticed that Soul had stopped. “Am I hurting you? I’m not even pressing that hard.”

She shook her head. “N-no, I’m fine! Sorry, keep going.”

He hesitated for a moment but eventually went back to work, and she puffed out a breath, thankful she was turned away from him so he couldn’t see her flushed face. Despite Soul’s best efforts she was more tightly wound than before he’d started. She really should ask him to stop. He might even be willing to help her out with her little problem, but her stubborn pride wouldn’t let her.

Besides, it felt really nice.

When he shifted above her and she was unable to conceal her rather loud moan, it was clear that she had passed the point of no return.

All at once the room went still. Maka gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, her face burning even more than before, if that was even possible.

“Uh… Maka?”

She refused to look at him, refused to even speak lest she accidentally make any more lewd noises.

“You okay down there?” he teased.

She planted her face in the sheets to hide her shame.

“Was I… were you seriously getting turned on by that?”

“Don’t laugh!” she whined.

But of course he couldn’t help it. “Sorry, I just…” He shook with barely concealed mirth and she was just wishing for Death to come reap her out of her misery when she felt something pressing against her lower back.  
Oh.

“Um, Soul?” She turned her head to throw his words right back at him with a cheeky, red faced grin.

Turning the tables and watching him go scarlet was incredibly satisfying. “Ah, fuck, sorry… I’ll just, uh…”

He made a move to get off but she threw her arm out to stop him. “Wait! You don’t have to stop. I was… kind of enjoying it…”

“Yeah, I can tell. Actually it was… kind of hot?” He smirked down at her and she had to resist the urge to twist around and smack him.

Instead, she got an idea.

“We could… Keep going.” She twisted around to see his reaction, hoping her tone conveyed what she was suggesting.

He blinked in surprise. “Wait, really?”

“Please?” It came out more needy than she intended but she was much too worked up to even care at this point. “If you want…”

“Well, since you asked nicely.” He let out a husky laugh and leaned forward until he was practically lying on top of her and his hard on was definitely against her ass. “What did you have in mind?” He brushed aside her hair to plant his lips at the nape of her neck, causing her to let out a breathless giggle that morphed into another moan as he grazed her breasts.

“I could, um, show you…” she said breathlessly.

Nudging him off of her she twisted around so they were facing each other, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him forward to take his lip between her teeth. He grunted in surprise but followed her lead and they both sunk down together.

“Whatever you say.”


End file.
